


Warm Embrace (Project WIP)

by Who_hasnt_had_Gay_Thoughts



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Tina Chen is a Good Bro, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, Work In Progress, please read to see details, plot? maybe?, reed900, reed900? Maybe?, touch starved Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_hasnt_had_Gay_Thoughts/pseuds/Who_hasnt_had_Gay_Thoughts
Summary: See text part.





	Warm Embrace (Project WIP)

Tina Chen has gotten fed up with being a Touch-starved-Gavin's sole person to cling to like a sloth. Relationships don't work out for him and one night stands don't stick around for what he's really looking for. 

Tina gives him a card for a establishment for a pay-by-the time place- for cuddling, no strings attached non- sexual intimacy. He gives in and tries the place out despite his adverse feelings towards strangers and relating a pay-by the hour service to the Eden club.

Who he is paired with has a startling resemblance to a co-worker that Gavin has a colored relationship with, though the comparison quickly fades as the time goes on.

 

First chapter will most likely be able to be read as a one shot.

Possible plot with where RK900 came from? 

Appearances from known characters 

Takes place after the revolution 

If there's plot there will be a happy ending 

 

Probably a real shit summary, its a work in progress so just bookmark if interested?

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? Maybe?
> 
> Inspired by those professional cuddlers and me just being a very touch starved gay.
> 
> Any ideas for RK900's name? Maybe something starting with N-, or Na-? (Nathan? Nathaniel? gavincouldpossiblycallhimnate)
> 
> Ask away with any questions you have.


End file.
